N.sup.6 -[1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolyl-(3)]adenosines having coronary and circulatory activity have been described in German Pat. No. 2,139,107.
The compounds of the instant invention are adenosine analogs having some of the same activity as adenosine, but having a significantly longer duration of action. A distinguishing feature of these compounds from other adenosine analogs previously described, is the discovery that N.sup.6 -benzopyrano and benzothiopyrano adenosines have favourable ratio of affinities at A1 and A2 receptors and highly desirable central nervous system and cardiovascular activities, such as analgesic, antipsychotic, sedative or antihypertensive. In addition, these adenosine compounds also have antiinflammatory activity.